VOCA
by emesam
Summary: "to get what you want, you must first pay the price". 17 year old, Neru Akita was to go investigate V.O.C.A Academy in the first place. But what if things doesn't go as planned? pairings later. pairings may be slight.
1. Chapter 1

**V.O.C.A! **

**I'm gonna start working on two storys now XD**

**I thought of this one Idk. Yes its lenxneru so **

**If you don't like then don't leave rude comments **

**And arguments about it Cx**

**Chapter 1- Your mission.**

I walked inside.

"what is it Akaito"? I called out. "You've got a new mission Neru." he responded. "And that would be"? I responded back. He bit his lip. "We need you to investigate V.O.C.A Academy for now". Well that was easy, I thought. "Easy". "I knew you would Neru". With that I just walked outside and finally relaxed. "V.O.C.A. Academy, its just a school filled with really good singers and well it's a regular school, why would he want me to investigate it"? I stood up and started walking to my apartment, I began to text nonstop. Not noticing, I bumped real hard with this boy; with blonde hair and well I just see him as a shota. "Don't you know how to say excuse me"? I called out. "Well sorry" and walked away. Ooohh he is so not walking away like that, and before I could even say anything he had the nerves to say "I know I just bumped into you so I'm sorry, What's your name?" Its just Neru." I responded quickly. "Oh" and he walked away. A smile grew upon my face which was real stupid and I facepalmed myself. "Baka!" I yelled out. But yet I knew something interesting I know was gonna happen from there on. I began to walk all the way until I reached my apartment. "phew" thinking Aloud. As I was entering I saw haku on the couch sleeping. Does she ever sleep in her bed? I thought. I went inside my bedroom and began searching up that academy. I Found the "register online" on the website so I began from there. "Tomorrow" I thought then snickered, life is going to change.

**Phew! Haha even though its not a lot but I wanted to write **

**This story. Yes I'm still going to continue the other one. **

**Well until next time on the other story! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Day One: Knowing your Peers._

_Today it seems a very normal day for the V.O.C.A. students. Except for a particular one._

"Len"! Rin had called out nearly across the hall. Len had turned around, which he wasn't so sure if it was Rin or not. "what is it"? . Len had departed from the fan girls and went where Rin was standing. "I heard from Miku that there's a new student from the outside". Len was kind' of surprised, it was a little rare when there was a new student from the outside, especially when it was hard to meet the requirements for the V.O.C.A Acedemy. "isn't that rare though?". Rin giggled a little and had responded "No silly, anyway lets head on to class before the bell rings". Len nodded and followed his twin into their first period.

"I swear this school is so god damn complicated" Neru muttered. Finally reaching to her first period classroom she took a deep breath and opened the door. "I just need to investigate this school and I'll be gone soon" Neru thought. She stepped inside the classroom and there was not many students. "ah you must be the student eh"? a woman with pink hair and red glasses had said. Neru nodded and went to that random seat next to the window. "

"The names Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you! may I ask what is your name?" "Neru" it was all that Neru had responded. "oh what a nice name, may I see your schedule?" Miku had ask. Neru handed her schedule and Miku squealed. " we have three classes together!" saying with excitement, then she handed back Neru's schedule. Neru tried her best to smile, she then nodded and faced herself to the window. "I'm already annoyed by this teal-hair girl". Neru thought.

Len was just staring at her. Blond long hair, side pony tail, wearing her school uniform, and gold eyes. Len was too focused just staring at her that he got hit in the head my Rin. "what the fuck?" Len whispered. "Stop staring, if your so interested about her then why not talk to her?" Len had winced. "what I'm not saying that I'm interested, I'm just observing, it's a new student after all right?" Rin bursted out laughing then she had quieted down when she had the class's attention. "right sure, I'm gonna introduce myself after the bell rings so if you want to come with me it fine-" "Fine I'll go with you" len had interrupted. Rin smiled and finally faced forward to the board, now listening to the lesson.

The bell had rung and everyone left the classroom quickly. Neru was trying to find her locker until a certain blond girl had tapped on her shoulder- "you must be new right?" rin had stepped up. Neru had just nodded and stared at her, more like looking at her from head to toe. "my name's Rin" Rin grabbed Len by his arm and continued- "this is my twin brother, Len, what is your name?". "Neru." She had said once again and turned around. Rin nodded and had ask- "so did you find your locker?". "yea its right here". Not even bothering to turn back around. "oh ok well have fun!" and with that they had left. "Gee, is everyone this nosy or what" Neru had thought.

The hours went by, and Neru was exhausted, typical for a tsundere. She walked to her locker and opened it. "give it back baka!" rin had yelled. "if u want it so badly then come and get it" was the only thing Len said, then kept on running. Neru heard yelling and laughing, confused on what was happening she turned around but- Shit!. Neru was on the ground while Len was on top. Neru had pushed him off. "damn watch where you going shota". Len had winced-"sorry I was just- "whatever just watch where you going" and with that she left. Len was confused, but then he just left as well.

Neru couldn't believe what she had just said. " . . . .mouth." she thought. It was way out of her character, especially since it was a habit of using profanity towards the person that just had bumped into her, but no, she let it slide for the first time. After thinking about it, Neru snickered- "This is going to be the start.. of a great friendship" she thought, and with that, she walked home grinning to her self.


	3. Chapter 3

I just made this story for fun but already 4 reviews?

Arigato.

Chapter 3

Finally I'm home. I looked around to see if Haku was here, she wasn't. As soon as I opened the door of my room – "oh Neru, I was just cleaning your room, hope you don't mind". Sighing, I took my phone out and sat at the near end of my bed. "So how was your day"? Haku had to ask didn't she? Responding back, "It was fine". I decided to put my phone down and look at Haku. She smiled. There was a long silence. "Master had called earlier, saying that when you came back, to give him a call, he had to speak to you about- "my ass. I could care less if it was important or not". "Neru, I know that you're frustrated about what happened last week but- "I'm fine really, just get out now". Haku left sighing. I didn't want to talk to "so called master", he just had the nerves to talk about my past again last week and I'm not very open to talk about it. For the rest of the day, I just laid down on my bed, texting at the speed of light. I've been thinking too much about last week.

So its suppose to be another day once you wake up, I wouldn't be so sure if it was the same for me. I'm not a morning person, so it took me some time to finally get up out of bed. It was the usual. When I was ready to get out and go to "school", Haku stopped me at the door. "Neru, remember to call Master after school ok?" "Yea yea, I'll call him later". With that being said, she finally moved and I was able to open the damn door. I checked my phone to see what time it was, and well, I wasn't going to make it in time. It was whatever, so I walked to school not caring if I got there on time or not.

When I got into first period though, Ms. Megurine wasn't so happy. "Ms. Akita, I have you know that being late isn't accepted in this class". With that she continued the lesson, which I never pay attention. By the time first period was over, I went to my locker and all that shit. The long school day was finally over, so I began walking home. "Damn what if Haku reminds me again for the 3rd time to call master?" "What if Nero decides to come to god damn school"? Thinking too much gives me a headache so I just shrugged it off.

When I got home, Haku was at the couch as usual, _drinking. _Sighing, I pulled out my phone and looked for master's number, wondering what the fuck he wants. As soon as I called, 5 seconds later he answered- "oh Neru, I thought you were never going to call- "yea shut up, just tell me what you want". "I just needed you to do a favor, it's not big don't worry ok so here's what I want you to do, go to the address I'm about to send to you in text, go there and get me a disc that has the numbers 005- "uh huh then bring it to you, got it." After that I hanged up immediately and went outside. "If he wanted it so bad why didn't he ask Akaito? ".

A few minutes later-

"So I guess he wants me to break in or some shit". I then looked at the building. "Well I guess it's time for DEN02 mode. Seconds later I was in my "official form". I looked at the building once again, and broke the window of the 2nd floor.

"Len? Len? Earth to Len!" I said waving my hand in front of his face, was he ignoring me again? "Wha- oh sorry Rin, I kind of dazed off, what happened"? "Never mind, you never listen any way." "No, tell me." I sighed, I had no choice anyway. "Well as I was saying Miku had told me earlier that there was a new "enemy" and she doesn't know who or what it is- so keep caution and report anything alright?" "Well it doesn't surprise me, but I guess I'll report if anything happens".

The rest of the walk went silent. I decided to keep quiet for a little. We walked until I noticed that we went the wrong way- there was a building about 9 floors, which I haven't seen before yet I noticed that a window was broken around the 2nd floor. "Want to check it out" Len suggested. I nodded. When I turned around back at the building, someone had jumped out of the broken window, as soon as "the girl" landed on the ground she began to run. Why would someone just jump out of a window, _a broken window,_ of the second floor, and take off that fast? Unless...

"Rin? Do you know this building?" I paused. Now I know this building. "Yea but no time for explaining just go after her" and that's when I had a feeling that this was no normal girl. I ran as fast as I could until I was just behind her but then- "why the fuck are you chasing me –and that's when I got hit right on my stomach. At least Len was left.

The only thing I heard before I lost conscious was that Len was saying something about a disc.

_*back to Neru's p.o.c.*_

As soon as I knocked out the girl, there was a guy who looked familiar like that girl. Wait a minute- he couldn't be? A vocaloid?

"Fuck off; I have nothing that concerns you". Maybe I was wrong.

"Then what's the disc?" Why was he asking about the disc? It's not like it had nothing to do with the vocaloids or did it?

"It's nothing, now leave before I beat you." seems like he didn't care. "I'd enjoy a fight".

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that, _vocaloid._

_I'll try to update quicker. Review maybe? Until next time. Sayonara._


End file.
